The present disclosure relates to an air-conditioner and a controlling method thereof.
Air-conditioners are home appliances that maintain indoor air into the most proper state according to use and purpose thereof. For example, such an air-conditioner controls indoor air into a cold state in summer and controls indoor air into a warm state in winter. Furthermore, the air-conditioner controls humidity of the indoor air and purifies the indoor air to become into a pleasant and clean state.
Air-conditioners may have a refrigeration cycle constituted by a compressor, a condenser, an expansion device, an evaporator, and a circulation tube. The circulation tube connects the compressor, the condenser, the expansion device, and the evaporator to each other and guides a refrigerant flowing into the circulation tube.
Such an air-conditioner includes a suction part for suctioning air within an indoor space, a heat exchanger heat-exchanged with the air suctioned through the suction part, and a discharge part for discharging the air heat-exchanged in the heat exchanger into the indoor space. A filter for filtering foreign substances from the suctioned air is disposed between the suction part and the discharge part. When dusts are collected in the filter, the air conditioner may be reduced in air-conditioning performance. Therefore, the filter needs to be regularly cleaned up.
An air-conditioner disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2007-0095524 includes a suction nozzle capable of removing dusts while moving in a predetermined direction, a dust collection part capable of collecting dusts moving through the suction nozzle, and a motor configured to move the dusts through the suction nozzle.
The air-conditioner according to the related art has a limitation in that serious noises occur during the suction of the dusts.
Also, since the suction nozzle, dust collection part, and the motor needs to be separately provided, the air-conditioner may increase in volume, be completed in manufacturing process due to increase in number of components, and increase in manufacturing cost and effort.
In addition, the air-conditioner has a limitation in that the dusts separated from the filter during an operation of the brush are scattered to cause breakdown of peripheral components or to fall down to a user.